In some video recording, audio recording, and monitoring scenarios, sound information in an environment needs to be collected. For example, a microphone may be used to perform sound information collection. The microphone usually converts, by a diaphragm, a sound vibration in the air to a vibration of the diaphragm, and then to a change of a current signal by a transducer.